comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bludgeon (Earth-7045)
Bludgeon is a ferocious warrior, skilled in the ancient Cybertronian martial art of Metallikato. He and his blade can cut through the battlefield as if everyone else is operating at a minimal speed setting. Bludgeon's feats in battle seem nearly supernatural, which is probably the effect he's going for, if he doesn't believe his own hype. Utterly vicious and aloof, Bludgeon is also highly religious, adhering to an arcane code of honor. This fuel his single-minded bloodthirstiness. Bludgeon's confidence, skill, and grand words have often catapulted him to the upper ranks of the Decepticons. Who wouldn't fall in line behind him? He's charismatic! The Mayhem Attack Squad is his usual host of cronies, but he's also comfortable as a member of the Conclave if only to be among peers. Bludgeon has (obviously) become a Pretender who has adopted a shell which takes the appearance of a skeletal samurai. His signature weapon in & out of said shell is an energo-sword, though he also carries a shield in-shell and a high-voltage electric cannon out of shell. In accordance with his martial arts motif, generators in his shell's legs can create disorienting clouds of smoke. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Tank alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Expert Combatant' *'Military Protocol' *'Master Martial Artist' *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert Tactician & Leader' *'Indomitable Willpower' *'Intimidation' *'Master Swordsman' *'Weapons Proficiency' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Bludgeon's adherence to his code of honor can hamper his battlefield effectiveness. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *'Pretender Shell': As a Pretender, Bludgeon takes on the appearance of a samurai skeleton. Transportation *Tank alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Tank turret' *'Electro-sword': can be wielded in robot mode or by his Pretender shell. *'High-voltage electric cannon' *'Laser rifle': wielded by Pretender shell. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Detrona (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Red Skin Category:Green Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Conclave members (Earth-7045) Category:Mayhem Attack Squad members (Earth-7045) Category:Pretenders (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Intimidation Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Mass Alteration Category:Size Alteration Category:Armor Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Bludgeon